


Beard

by butterflyslinky



Series: TGWTG Kink Meme Fillathon [27]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anyone/Spoony. It's hard to kiss a man when he's wearing a fake bread, it's even harder when he never takes it off. Basically Spoony treats his Gandalf-beard just like it's his real beard and it annoys his lover. I might have a thing for Gandalf!Spoony. XD"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beard

“Seriously, could you take the beard off?”  
  
“Take it off? Why would I do that?”  
  
“Because it’s fucking irritating, that’s why!”  
  
Spoony huffed at the Snob, who was pouting at him. “You never shave your beard before you kiss me.

  
“My beard isn’t just a cheap costume piece! It takes effort to shave! And it’s not made of polyester!”

 

Spoony smirked a bit, though Snob couldn’t see it through the white beard. “Are you saying it doesn’t feel good? Cause if you are...”

 

“Not saying that,” Snob mumbled. “It’s just hard to find where your mouth is through it. Makes it hard to kiss you properly.”

 

“Oh.” Spoony pouted a little before he perked up again. “You know, you don’t have to just kiss through it…”

 

“Do not get that anywhere near my dick!”


End file.
